


Morning

by Fredou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredou/pseuds/Fredou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[TRANSLATION] Harry doesn’t like mornings, especially since he became Draco Malfoy’s forced roommate… and that Malfoy comes home at dawn every morning with the same old clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I am not fully bilingual so tell me if you see any mistakes.  
> Italic text is from a French song, just ignore it if you don't know French :)

MORNINGS

_C'est toujours le matin toujours_   
_Tu me reviens le sourire invincible_

I loathe mornings.  
If there is just one part of the day that I hate, it’s morning.

The sun is barely rising, it’s not even six a.m., and for two months now, always at the same time at ten minutes close, I hear the front door opening.

_C'est toujours le matin toujours_   
_Comme un coup de poing_   
_Ton sourire est terrible_

I hate this part of the day.  
I hate it so much.  
I pretend to be awake for a few moments while I didn’t sleep at all. I’m in my pajamas, in front of my boll of black coffee, and I would like nothing more than to drown in it.

_Moi je suis enroulé sur moi-même_   
_J'ai mal au bide_   
_Enroulé comme un tube de dentifrice vide_

I don’t look at the front door, not yet… whereas I’ve waited for you all night. I don’t want to see your content smile on your face.  
Not again.  
I’m begging you.

_Oui je t'ai attendu toute la nuit_   
_Comme un chien stupide_   
_Oui je t'ai attendu, attendu… Hé !_

How long has it been now? Nine month that we've been living together…  
At first, I thought I would become totally insane, after I had to bear you all the time at Hogwarts, I was in the same university. And worse: in the same dorm room.  
We are two by flat and since Malfoy and Potter follow in alphabetical order, I was stuck with you.  
And according to the administration of this fucking campus, there is nothing we can do about alphabetical order!  
The only bright side was that this situation seemed to bother you at least as much as me.  
I was already thinking that living with you would be hell.  
I wasn’t wrong.

I remember that first night, spending at looking at each other with this vibrant hatred. I remember all of the insults exchanged too.  
I remember of course, the blows which followed, and it was with a swollen cheek and an appeased heart that I went to bed.  
That was the first night.

As much as I could remember, this hate for you had always been present. It was like a receipt, something in my life that was, is and always will be. It was a reassuring hatred somehow, a certitude, a pillar in my bewildering existence. That situation fitted me and seemed to fit you too.  
I had seen you for two month like you always had appeared to me. A haughty and contemptuous daddy’s boy.  
Even if “daddy” was gone. Even if you fought by our side. Even if all this hate was no longer useful.  
To me it wasn’t useless and I would do anything to go back to this time.

We didn’t fight anymore, or almost, because we were grown-ups now. At 19 you don’t fight with your classmates.  
But sometimes, it was too difficult to resist. We are in the presence of each other almost all the time. In class, at home, and even during our lunch breaks because my friends are friends with yours, and everyone eat together.  
Hermione goes to law school like us, Ron and Zabini are at the school for becoming Aurors, Parkinson studies High Spells. Crabbe, Seamus and Dean are in Wizard Science Politics. And all of these kind people gather at each lunch.  
Gregory Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode were killed during the war. Crabbe always let a free spot next to him, he says it’s for Gregory but I just think it’s weird and stupid.  
Yet, no one ever uses this seat. Once, a student tried and you cast a spell which sent him all across the room.  
I think it was at this precise moment that I looked at you differently for the first time.  
Why did you do that? It was silly. Goyle was dead and would never sit anywhere. Crabbe had to face it.  
I was the only one who thought it was stupid apparently. Hermione smiled at you and Ron looked at you with approval.

Anyway, sometimes, it was too hard to resist. Our hate was uncontainable and insults became insufficient.  
We always make our fights at the apartment, away from the sights. We knew perfectly that the others would give us a morale speech.  
But I did want it so bad. You, on the other hand, didn’t as much. You’ve always been so impassive. However, when you saw I wanted to destroy your perfect features, you never retreated. You fold your fingers into a fist. You dodged my blows and fought me with such passion that I thought that finally, you maybe had wished this confrontation as much as I had.

And I liked it. I really did. When you fight, your sight becomes a bit insane. Your grey eyes take a metal aspect completely astounding. Your breath is jerky. Your hard body hits, strikes, knocks mine. You are touching me. You are touching me!  
I realize now that it was what I was looking for, every single time I wanted to fight. I was just looking for your touch. Back then, I didn’t know and all was so much better.

“Blessed are the ignorant” they say. And I approve this concept.

And there was one night. Nearly three months after the beginning of our cohabitation, I went home a little later than usual cause I was drawn in a research at the university’s library.  
It was almost Christmas. That doesn’t matter anymore but I remember that the doorkeeper had installed a Christmas tree on the ground floor.  
I came in, thinking that I would find you on the couch, reading some book which was nothing to do with our lessons.  
Because you’re brighter than me. You always have better grades while you work twice less.  
Bastard.  
So I came in, and at first I didn’t quite understand what my eyes were seeing.  
Maybe because homosexuality was something far away, very far away in my mind.  
Maybe also because, as far as I was concerned, you couldn’t be gay.  
So I stayed three second, standstill, motionless on the doorstep, trying to understand what was going on.  
You were indeed on the couch but there was someone on top of you. A man who moved to and fro with more passion that I ever used to fuck a girl.  
Your eyes were closed. Your mouth opened from where came out indecent and hoarse moans. Your back arched to the max. Your hands were holding the black and messed up hair of your partner. Your toes were tense on the couch and between two comes and goes, I caught sight of your hard and glowing cock, hitting your sweaty tight stomach.

It was at this moment that I closed the door. My heart was beating hard and fast, so much that it was painful. I ran downstairs, and I didn’t understand why I was erecting and why I was crying.

During the following days, I avoided you. I slept with one different girl each day for the five after my discovery.  
But I still saw your face, twisted by pleasure in my mind. So I couldn’t touch them without thinking about it, otherwise, I wasn’t able to get an erection. You were the one who made me hard.  
I would have killed you to put me this abomination in me.  
I wasn’t gay. I had this certitude somewhere in my mind, like I was one which said I hated you. I would have known if I were gay. Guys who find out very late, even after years of marriage, it was only on movies.  
That what I thought.  
I didn’t have anything against homosexuality, I thought that as long as everyone was good about themselves, the rest did not matter.  
I had changed my mind since. I had become insulting and contemptuous as soon as someone talked about that and that you were close enough to hear me.  
I wanted to hurt you so badly.  
But you kept your execrable impassivity. Never taking YOUR side. As if it wasn’t of your business. As if you weren’t homo. As if you never had been fucked by a guy on OUR couch!  
Fuck it, I want to blubber each time I see this couch!

One afternoon, I couldn’t hold back any longer, I called you a fag.  
For just a second your eyes opened wide but you regained your cool quickly and a cruel smile came stretched on your lips.

“Potter… That’s the reason you have been acting like a moron for few weeks? Because you caught me with Johnson?”

I knew Johnson and he was not the guy I saw with Draco. Destabilized and refusing to get what that meant, I shook my head negatively. Your smile grew wider I’m sure of it.

“No?” you said falsely surprised. “So it was with Marc or Stephen… “

I felt my blood living my face.

“You’re such a whore…”, I blasted in shock.

Your smile melt and you caught my collar. Scared, I tried to detach your grip from my vest. I didn’t want you to touch me…

“You’re talking about the wrong person here”, you hissed perilously. “You are the whore Potter! You are the one who collects one night stands. Stop wiggling! And don’t look at me as if I wanted to get you. It is not because I’m gay that I don’t have a minimum taste. Stupid homophobic!”

Your anger –as high as it was- couldn’t even save me. Because I wanted you, even while you called me homophobic, I wanted you. I was so scared of what you made my body feel that I was shaking. I was almost begging you to let me go but you kept maintain me against the wall mercilessly, your breath as short as mine.  
Your face was so close; I just had to lean a bit to touch it. If I hadn’t been so afraid, if I hadn’t think that I hated you, if I hadn’t knew you hated me, I’m sure that at this moment, I would have kiss you.

The following night, for the very first time, I jerked off thinking of you.  
I had been so shocked that I stayed locked up in my room all day, wound in my blanket, sobbing like a child when I wasn’t sleeping. It was only when you discretely knocked at my door at the end of the afternoon that my ludicrous behavior hit me like a snap in my face.  
Okay I maybe jerked off thinking of you but it was just a small mistake. Perhaps you casted me.  
I got up my bed without even dressed up and I opened the door sharply, already blasting you.  
Your calm grey eyes made my anger growing, just for a second. How could you be so distant when I was so appallingly confused?  
Your natural stolidity hurt me more than your anger, and with an imperturbable voice, you told me that our teachers wanted you to make me catch up the classes I missed.

“Take your lessons with you in hell”, I hissed. “I don’t want to have anything to do with you anymore!”

Your contempt smile showed up, but I was expecting it. You approached me and I stepped back.

“What is it Potty”, you whispered, “are you afraid I might infect you?”

You said that word with such disgust in your voice that I would have probably felt ashamed if it was not exactly what I thought. I didn’t have enough room for shame, it would come later. Because indeed, I was afraid you could infect me. Actually, I wasn’t, because you already had since I saw you in that couch with this… this man. But I wanted no one to know. I also wanted to forget that I might be like you, since my body was so reacting.  
I wish I could go back to this moment too, it was only few months ago, I knew I wanted you, and even if it made me sick, it was better than now.  
Cause I didn’t know that I loved you.  
Blessed are the ignorant…

“Get out”, I answered while I felt my bed behind the back of my knees.

I sat down to not fell but you came closer. Your eyes seemed like two thunderclouds.  
I have always been impressed by your sight, even way before this entire stuff. I wouldn’t be able to say the color of Seamus ‘eyes, yet I spent seven years with him. I know they’re light, but are they blue, green, grey? I’ve no idea. And you, I still remember your sight and its cold clouds looking me up and down… Gray. Gray. Gray. Gray.  
They were so close; I had never watched them as closely. There are different kinds of grays, some light gray surrounded by dark gray, with glitter silver in it. I think they’re the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen.

“People like you make me sick”, you said leaning to be to my height. “So what Potty, you’re not shaking anymore? The fag is so close to you right now.”

I shudder a little because your breath reached my lips. It was a soft, hot breath and I wanted to open my mouth to inhale it.

“I’m sure you can do better”, you said mistaking about my trembling.

And you caught my neck to lean me closer to you. My eyes opened wide when I felt your hard mouth against mine. I opened my lips under the surprise and you forthwith entered your tongue between them.  
In shock, I let you. Like it wasn’t my body anymore. Like I was watching the scene from above, from outside. And I saw a blonde guy dominating a brown one. You wanted me to see that you were the man in that kiss. It was just a show of strength and yet, when I came back in my body, I shivered.

Not a single girl had ever kissed me like that and their kisses seemed insipid to me. You tasted stronger, male, force, passion, power… prohibited.  
Your tongue ransacked my mouth. Raped my mouth. Our teeth banged. Your lips nipped mine, or sucked mine, and they produced an obscene and yet, intoxicant, noise. But apart from your hand on my neck, the rest of your body was away and mine tended toward you like a pathetic animal reaching for caress.  
When you stepped back, I closed my eyes. My slobber, or perhaps your saliva, had flown on my chin, just a little, but I felt ashamed to let you show such a sign of degradation. You had a curious look that stopped me to do anything and with an almost impatient surprise, I looked at your tongue licking your lips.  
The next second I felt it on my chin, lapping up the saliva on it in a touch, slowly going up to the border of my lower lip.  
I would have drooled again if my brain had been connected. I just wondered if I could come right away.

At this point, you would have just ordered me to come and I would have. If you had just said “we studied employees’ rights today”, I probably had come too. Just hearing your voice would have been enough. I’ve never had been this hard and you had just kissed me.  
But you didn’t say anything and you left, leaving me prostate on my bed.  
When the door closed, I slipped my hand in my pajama pants…  
Merlin! It was just a kiss!

You have never touched me after that. I guess you thought I had a sufficient lesson.  
And I, I understood, not right away but little by little, I finally understood that I loved you.  
You take pleasure to tell me everything about your sex stories, thinking that it offends me because I’m a homophobic. But if I look sick it’s because I love you and this is killing me. You’re killing me.

I believed in this hate so much. I really thought it was real and powerful, but that was just fencing. A fucking fencing that crumbled under my helpless gaze.  
I wish I could go back to this state where I thought I hated you. I wasn’t happy but I wasn’t bad either.  
There were a lot of dudes, well in my opinion they were a lot. Seven in five months I think. All idiots, even if I hadn’t seen one of them cross the front door. All but one. The seventh.  
Seven brings bad luck, I know that now.

It’s been two months that he’s in your life.  
Enzo Lewis.  
I saw him once or twice. I saw him and I immediately understood what you saw in him. He has a friendly peace which never left him. Black on-purpose-messed-up hair, brown eyes behind rectangular glasses that make him sexy and indolent. Constantly well-dressed, constantly polite, constantly smiling.  
I constantly want to kill him.  
It’s been two months that you keep talking about him.  
Two months. Two fucking months. Enzo-said-this, Enzo-did-that, Enzo-thinks-that, Enzo-touches-you-like-that… I’m so depressed.  
I know, all right, I know that you love him. I’ve known since the first time the two syllables of his name came out of your mouth.  
En-zo.  
As you savored his name while you pronounced it.  
En-zo.  
I, on the other hand, do not savor his name. I belch it out, I throw it up, I tear it up. Like it was him I was lacerating.  
And you relate your nights with boundless cruelty.  
And I clench my teeth in silence.  
Aren’t you tired telling me all of this? Don’t you see that I’m hurt? That I’m in love with you? Don’t you get it? Don’t you understand why I’m always awake when you come back whereas the sun is barely up? Don’t you see that my eyes only see you?  
Don’t you hear my heart going faster when you smile?  
Don’t you feel my hands skimming your sweaty body in my dreams?

And every morning it’s the same thing. I hate morning. I hate this morning while you look at me with this satisfied smile. The one that people have when they had sex all night.  
You did have sex all night, didn’t you Draco?  
And you smile at me, running a hand in your disarranged hair.  
You wear the same clothes than yesterday of course.  
Of course I pay attention to details.  
White shirt, a bit crumpled.  
I imagine it, rolled into a ball in a corner of his bedroom.  
Your black hipster pants reveal your hips and underwear. That makes me wanna touch you bare skin with my hands.

“Already up Potter”, you ask closing the door with your pelvis.

“Not yet in bed Malfoy”, I retort with neutral voice.

Your contempt smile’s growing.

“I did go to bed but I didn’t sleep”, you answer with amusement.

“I don’t care”, I say hoping that you would give up and leave.

_Epargne moi épargne moi_   
_Ne me tue pas cette fois_   
_Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a fait tout ça_

But obviously you don’t. You serve yourself a cup of coffee while you’re quietly staring at me.

“You should go back to bed Potter, you have bad rings under your eyes.”

A nervous laugh escapes from my mouth. I stand up; I can’t bear you so close to me.

“I maybe have an interesting night myself”, I brusquely say.

Your look in your eyes freezes but you keep smiling.

“It would surprise me Potter, I doubt anyone can feel as much pleasure as I had tonight. I assure you, at a time I really thought I was going to die… Enzo did that amazing thing with his mouth on my cock and-

"Don’t! “

Your smile goes wider and you keep talking. I would like to die.

“So powerful that my legs were literally trembling. He just has to touch me to make me melt. And he has this way to make me love… I can’t think about it without getting hot.”

“SHUT UP!” I scream. “I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU DO WITH YOUR ASS! I DON’T WANT TO HEAR YOU ANYMORE! GET OUT! GET OUT!”

My cry still resonates, my breath is short, I want to throw up. And you, you don’t know. No, you don’t…

I love you so much.

_Et mes yeux qui t'ont aimé toujours_   
_Viennent encore demander_   
_Quelques miettes de tendresse_

You look at me, surprised and taken aback. I wanna cry. I want you. But even without him, without Enzo, it’s impossible. I’m not crazy. I know… I know you hate me.

“You’re still a homophobic prick. You want me out”, you murmur with a low voice, “then know that I’m going to answer your pray.”

You stand and come near me.  
I’m scared of what I want to do. Do to you. I stay still. Even if I know you just have been fucked, I want you.  
I want you so bad.  
Let me kill Enzo.  
Let me take you.  
Let me…

_Même si tes habits puent l'amour_   
_Même si ton corps est tapissé_   
_De toutes ses caresses_

“I’m leaving”, you resume. “I just came back to take my stuff.”

No! Don’t leave me.  
Don’t leave.  
Stay.  
Stay…

“Don’t say shit Malfoy, you have nowhere to go…”

Stay.  
Your eyes don’t leave mine. I don’t want you to talk anymore. I know you’re going to kill me for good this time.  
Don’t speak and stay.  
Pease… Don’t add anything.

“Enzo asked me to move in with him last night and I said yes”, you said calmly. “We are in love with each other and we’re going to live together.”

I stay frozen while you go away from me.  
It’s not possible. You can’t love him this much! You can’t leave me!  
I shake my head, I feel like I’ve just been hit.  
I finally move and leave the kitchen.  
I have to talk to you.

_Je te suis jusqu'à la salle de bains_   
_Tu ne me regardes pas_   
_Ton cœur brûle désormais entre ses mains_   
_Le mien vole en éclats_

I’m looking at you, stowing your stuff that have been in our common bathroom. Your shampoos -always the same-, your hair gel that you use less lately, your toothbrush, your combs, your towels, your bathrobe… your perfume.  
I bought the same that I hide in my commode’s drawer, in my room, and for time to time, I smell it. But it has never the same scent that it has on you.

You haven’t finish packed yet and I feel the room is empty. I used to complain about all the space you took but I didn’t realize how much I was right.

“You have known each other for two months and you already want to live together?”

My voice sounded almost normal.

“It’s the way it is Potter! Love doesn’t wait”, you retort staring at me by the mirror on the wall. “And it’ll always be better than to live with you!”

“Is it so hard to live with me?”

“Fuck yes!” You whisper. “You can’t imagine! That situation freaks me out!”

“So you’re leaving… just like that…”

“That’s what you wanted right? I need to hurry; Enzo’s waiting for me in his car outside. He loves that Muggle thing”, you wince.

I know he loves cars. I can hear the engine from down the street when he takes you back. I know everything about him because he has become your world.

_C'est toujours pas très loin_   
_qu'il éteint le moteur_   
_Qu'il étreint tes lèvres_   
_et qu'il s'installe dans ton corps_

You’re hurrying to pack. You seem so eager to walk away from me that you’re using magic. Your clothes are flying from closets and going to fold in your suitcase. And I’m stupidly staring at it, already crushed.  
Can I do something else? Confess my love for you? It would be ludicrous and I don’t feel laughing right now.  
I’m picturing your face if I told you so… I can see the surprised look in your eyes. Then you would be annoyed, probably thinking that I’m messing with you. And when finally you’d realize that it’s true, you would wear that stupid lordly look to hide your contempt, and you still would walk away.  
Minutes run and fly and I can’t stop them. You go pass and by, trying not to forget anything, not looking at me anymore. Not looking at me anymore.  
I don’t know about your stuff but I’m pretty sure you’re already forgetting me.

I’d love to cry, to scream, to retain you… but the domestic scenes are made for couple. I’m just your forced roommate.  
I have no right on you. I don’t even have the right to think I should hold you.  
It’s probably for the best after all. I’ll forget you Malfoy. Go live with someone else, as long as it’s far away from me!  
I’ll forget you…  
Since I was 11 you’ve been part of my life.  
Bastard!  
How am I supposed to forget you?

Stay. Please. I’ll be nice. I won’t insult you anymore. I’ll clean when it’s your turn. I’ll let you invite your lovers here. I’ll cook for them. I won’t kill them when they’re asleep on your body. I won’t kill them. And I won’t cry in front of you. I’ll wait for you to be asleep to avoid you the discomfort. I won’t bother you. But stay… just stay with me.

“I think I have everything”, you say looking at the empty room, ignoring my pathetic thoughts.

And I close my eyes for a second.  
You grab your bag and walk out of your bedroom. I’m still awkwardly following you. I have so much to tell you but I already know I’m not going to say anything. Everything sounds already wrong.  
Once in the living-room, you turn around to face me.

“By the way”, you say frostily, “I wanted to apologize for the kiss… It was a mistake. I just wanted this story to be clear before I leave.”  
You’re looking at me like you are waiting for something from me. But I’m empty. Your statement can’t touch me more. I’m actually surprised that you remember that kiss.

“You can leave peacefully Malfoy… “ I attain to say. “Good luck with… thingummy.”

“His name is Enzo! How many times do I have to tell you this?”

I shrug. If you knew how much this name hurts my lips. I’d rather die than to use it with yours in the same sentence.  
I’m watching you one last time.

_C'est toujours le matin_   
_toujours à la même heure_   
_Je m'habille de ténèbres_   
_Tu éclabousses de bonheur_

You turn around and open the door.  
Something is screaming inside me, screaming at you to make you look at me, to see how much I love you. I love you more than he does.  
The door’s closing and I stay in front of it a minute, and then like a zombie, I’m heading toward the kitchen. I don’t even know what I’m doing, I just can’t stop feeling your absence.  
Oh I guess you really wanted to leave giving the fact that that happened so fast! I feel like a tornado just wiped our apartment, letting our place empty from you, and my heart empty from everything.

And passing by this couch that I hate so much, I see it, your sweater. The only thing left after your furious raid. A black sweater which is waiting for you. Which feels lonely on this couch, lying there like an asshole, arms dangling, empty eyes. Who wants to cry even if he has no right for it.  
So I seize it and hug it and I cry for it. I’m sobbing my love for you like an abandoned child, like a torn man and my voice’s whispering your loved and hated name against my will.

I blench when I hear the sound of the door opening. You came back and I can see your eyes going wide of stupefaction. Your sweater that I’m hugging, my red eyes full of tears, my generally stupid look, all of this can be disturbing I guess.

And you know, now, that I love you.

But you stay frozen on the step door.

“I came back to take my sweater”, you said with a weird voice.

I shake my head. I don’t want to give it back. Why have you had to come back? Why do you have to see me like this?  
I hear your steps coming closer and I tighten your sweater between my hands. Leave me alone… Leave me.

“I don’t understand Potter”, you whisper,” you hate me right?”

“Of course I do”, I murmur looking down. “Get off now!”

I can’t... I can’t tell you the truth… Not when you’re moving in with someone else.  
You crouch in front of me and I look up into your eyes. In spite of me, a smile’s sketching on my lips because I can see you’re worrying about me…  
Your eyes widen with amazement once again, and when you speak again, your voice is a little hoarse.

“Don’t do this to me now Potter… Not when I finally get over you… That’s not fair."

"What..?

"You hate me, don’t you?”

Your eyes don’t leave mine.

“I do”, I repeat softly.

You shake your head. Wondering if you have to believe my mouth or my eyes. One says I hate you, the other one tells all my love for you, looking at you without any kind of ambiguity. Then you seem to have made a choice.

“Fine, I hate you too.”

And your voice is cold. But your eyes tell the opposite.

I think my heart is going to explode.

“I’m going to speak to Enzo and I'll be right back. You and I have a serious need for a talk.”

You’re leaving and I smile. That wasn’t so hard to let you know I love you. And you love me too… You’ve just told me with your eyes. And I promise you, one day you’re gonna tell me with your mouth. I’ll do anything.

When you come back, thirty minutes later, you have brought your luggage and I’ve made us coffee.

“Hey you release my sweater”, you say mocking me.

“It stinks”, I say shrugging. “But you know, it’s your sweater, I expected it…”

You smirk and stare at me while drinking your coffee.

“Your coffee is still disgusting Potter."

"I think it’s just that your whore’s tongue can’t recognize what’s good."

"That’s what you say. I think that your atrophied brain can’t just respect doses… A true socks juice."

"Stop drinking then.”

Your eyes are smiling from the beginning and I can’t stop being stupidly happy. Go ahead, insult me my love! Because it’s what we do. Unable to tell each other beautiful things yet, that doesn’t mean it’s not intense. That’s us and I like it. Like the way you’re coming closer to me and slipping on my laps.

“I stop”, you say breathing on my neck. “Don’t wanna die poisoned.

"You are heavy there”, I grumble moving my legs uncomfortably.

“Calm down”, you whisper, “the more you move, the more you get hard.”

I’m blushing, feeling like an idiot that you noticed my state.

“You know”, you whisper again against my ear, “I didn’t have so many lovers. I just wanted to catch you attention and make you want me.”

I tense with surprise. You really are a bastard.

“I hate you”, I say tightening you closer.

“Me too.”

You finally kiss me.

Eventually, mornings are not so bad, especially when I hold you in my arms.  
And you taste like good coffee… which is not a bad thing.

Come on, come on show me how much you hate me.  
Come on.

FIN

OoOoOo

Here's an approximative translation of the song

  
C'est toujours le matin toujours                    It’s always on the morning  
Tu me reviens le sourire invincible                You come back to me, invicible smile

C'est toujours le matin toujours                     It’s always on the morning  
Comme un coup de poing                               Like a bash  
Ton sourire est terrible                                    Your smile is horrible  
Moi je suis enroulé sur moi-même                 I’am wond on myself  
J'ai mal au bide                                                  I have a sore belly  
Enroulé comme un tube de dentifrice vide     Wound like an empty toothpath tube

Oui je t'ai attendu toute la nuit                        Yes, I have waited for you all night  
Comme un chien stupide                                 Like a stupid dog  
Oui je t'ai attendu attendu Hé !                        Yes, I have waited for you hey !

Ne souris pas ne souris pas                             Don’t smile, don’t smile  
Ne me dis pas cette fois                                   Don’t tell me this time  
Qu'il t'a aimé comme trois                               That he loved you three time  
Epargne moi épargne moi                               Spare me, spare me  
Ne me tue pas cete fois                                    Don’t kill me this time  
Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a fait tout ça                   Don’t tell me all the things he did to you

Et mes yeux qui t'ont aimé toujours               And my eyes which have always loved you  
Viennent encore demander                             Come again asking for  
Quelques miettes de tendresse                      Some crumbs of tenderness

Mêmes si tes habits puent l'amour                Even if your clothes smell like sex  
Même si ton corps est tapissé                        Even if your body is wrapped  
De toutes ses caresses                                    By all his carress

Je te suis jusqu'à la salle de bains                 I’m following you to the bathroom  
Tu ne me regardes pas                                   You don’t look at me  
Ton coeur brule désormais entre ses mains Your heart is burning between his hands  
Le mien vole en éclats                                     Mine is shattering

C'est toujours pas très loin                            It’s always not too far away  
qu'il étend le moteur                                     That he turns off the engine  
Qu'il étreint tes levres                                     That he embraces your lips  
et qu'il s'installe dans ton corps                    And settles in your body

C'est toujours le matin                                   It’s always on the mornig  
toujours à la même heure                             Always at the same time  
Je m'habille de ténèbres                                I dress up with darkness  
Tu éclabousses de bonheur                         You splash with happiness

OoOoOoO

**Author's Note:**

> This a translation of a French fanfiction, written by Artoung (you can find her on manyfic . net)  
> You can find the song she used on youtube, it's called "C'est toujours le matin" by Cali. 
> 
> So I hope you liked it. Please, tell me if there are too many mistakes. I want to improve my English and I wish I could give you a free-mistakes reading. TELL ME!


End file.
